iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebaston Banefort
Biography Sebaston Banefort was born in 251 AC to Tyvian and Jenifire Banefort as the first of twins, with Darion being born the same day but slightly after, and Lancion born last. Growing up in the Banefort alongside his cousins, Sebaston never really had difficulty fitting in or making others like him, he had a magnetic personality to match his soft appearance. Lord Tyvian brought up his sons in the martial traditions, with each taking their own interest in warfare. Sebaston tended to gravitate towards leadership, as he had an uncanny ability to play out decisions in his mind and think ahead of his opponents, whether in a board game or in combat. He was not the strongest fighter, but his intellect combined with an attractive personality made for an effective Tactician. Sebaston’s upbringing was troubled by the flight of his mother and eldest brother to Essos soon after giving birth to Darion. It was discovered that she carried on an affair with Tyvian’s father, Herrock, that had given Jenifire her bastard. She attempted to pass the child off unsuccessfully, and when Tyvian discovered her dishonesty, he became openly hostile to his wife. Faced with the choice between suicide or escape, she fled to Essos, mysteriously taking her eldest son Lancion with her. Left with an increasingly angry and aggressive father, Sebaston’s demeanor hardened, and behind his soft eyes grew a hatred that would burn for the rest of his life. As Sebaston grew older, he became close with his bastard aunt, Theodora Hill. Being much younger than her brothers and only a year older than her “nephew” the two were quick friends. Showing from a young age a ruthless personality that gradually revealed itself to Sebaston, who was learning quickly. Eventually, their relationship became something more, a twisted romantic attachment developed between the two and when Sebaston was 20, they began a love affair that would continue to the present day. Quickly enough, however, Tyvian, who had only just allowed Theodora to stay with the family out of principle and the condition that she would act as an aunt, discovered the affair. To make certain that Sebaston would end it, he revealed a large piece of information to his son; Theodora was his half-sister. Enraged by the lies his father had kept up and determined to keep the relationship secret, Sebaston murdered his father aboard his merchant vessel upon the Sunset Sea in 279 AC, allowing Leon Waters to take the blame, of which he would be acquitted. Out from under the thumb of his father, and with Bellena taking a more substantial role in the Banefort, Sebaston flourished. The two cousins were always similar, but sometimes too much so, butting heads constantly. Through all their disagreements, however, Bellena knew they needed each other, and if they worked together, the House would grow. Sebaston would later fight for his House, and House Lannister, in Durran’s Defiance, taking a leadership role on the battlefield and learning siege tactics he would take with him into his later years. Engineer Around 277 AC, Sebaston formed his own group of information gatherers that would be loyal to him and Theodora, providing information that others in the Westerlands could not get easily. The young Banefort became the premier executor of information in his House for a time, Covert though as Bellena took the Ladyship and the position of Master of War opened up, Sebaston saw the perfect opportunity to put his knowledge and leadership skills to the best possible use. Immediately after his appointment to the position, Sebaston began systematically increasing and improving the mechanical arsenal of the Banefort. The House had never been short of manpower, but siege engines and ships were needed if they were to truly take their place again as the most powerful House in the Westerlands. Engineer Timeline 248 AC – Sebaston and Darion born to Jenifire and Tyvian 250 AC – Lancion born to Jenifire and Tyvian 251 AC – Theodora Hill born, passed off unsuccessfully as a legitimate Banefort 252 AC – Jenifire flees to Essos, taking with her Lancion Banefort 268 AC – Sebaston and Theodora’s friendship grows into a sexual affair, rumored but never proven by the public or acknowledged by the family 270 AC – Sebaston fights in Durran’s Defiance 278 AC – Tyvian Banefort does not return from a merchant trip upon the Summer Sea 280 AC – Bellena becomes Lady of the Banefort after the deaths of her father and brother Category:Westerlander Category:House Banefort